Nuestro Secreto
by roseswan07
Summary: Si le dieran un segundo para cambiarlo todo, no lo dudaría.


Sabes que no estas bien, y aun así sonríes y dices que te encuentras perfectamente cuando te preguntan, tu amigos incondicionales tal parece no han llegado a conocerte lo suficiente durante todos estos años. ¿Cómo es posible que no puedan notar la manera en que tu mirada es incapaz de coordinarse con tu sonrisa? ¿Cómo es que no pueden ver tu sufrimiento? ¿Por qué continúas tragándote el dolor? ¿Acaso no te cansas de tu doble vida? Tu vida; que básicamente se trata de la Hermione radiante que no podría ser mas feliz y la Hermione que aparece cuando te encuentras sola, cuando no hay espectadores a los que le debas una granº actuación, esa Hermione que aparece en las noches y deja correr sus lagrimas mojando la almohada, la que no tiene que fingir alegría, la Hermione que aparece en las noches de soledad.

_― __Que desde hace un tiempo son muchas. __―__piensas amargamente._

El lado izquierdo de tu cama se halla vacío, su olor desapareció cuando luego de un tiempo te diste cuenta que no podrías mantener las mismas por siempre, muy en el fondo tenías la esperanza que regresaría, que te abrazaría, mientras olvidaban todos los problemas entre besos y disculpas, al menos eso esperabas las primeras dos semanas después de su partida.

Lo esperaste.

Lo sigues esperando, pero te gusta pensar en pasado como si lo hubieras superado cuando la verdad es que el sentimiento sigue ahí, quemante, tangible de cierta forma como el primer día. Te enojas y arremetes contra ti misma, te frustras y rompes en llanto hasta que el sueño te puede, pero aunque logres dormir no significa que puedes escapar de él en tus sueños. No puedes descansar de ese rubio arrogante que por tanto tiempo odiaste solo porque no conocías al chico detrás de la mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, solo porque no conocías la calidez detrás de esa mirada gélida.

El día que recién comienza no te atrae, para ti cada día es exactamente igual al anterior, gris, triste y vacío. incluso cuando hace un tiempo que llego la primavera y el clima de a poco va mejorando, y cuando la mayoría disfruta los paseos y las largas caminatas tu te limitas a encerrarte en tu casa donde aun es invierno, donde los días y las horas pasan desapercibidas o bueno al menos lo intentan, pero el mundo exterior se encarga de recordarte de forma constante que el tiempo ha transcurrido fuera de tu habitación y tu solo te aferras a esa vieja nota que apareció hace catorce meses en el profeta, catorce meses, sí, los cuentas todos y cada uno de los días que él no esta, tu los cuentas.

_"El joven Draco Malfoy se casa"_

La foto que apareció en la primera plana es la única forma de verle, es lo único que conservas de él, solo logras hacerte daño porque sabes que no volverá y esa nota del profeta se encarga de recordartelo, luego de la guerra no te imaginaste el apellido Malfoy en otro reportaje que no fuera sino referente a los mortifagos, voldemort o azkaban, pero sin embargo ahí estaba el anuncio de su casamiento en letras grandes, te costo tantas semanas asimilarlo y algunas veces cuando piensas que ya lo has aceptado el agujero en tu pecho se hace mas profundo para hacerte saber que no la has hecho.

Lo ves tan feliz junto a esa chica rubio de ojos azules, no es necesario que te digan que pertenece a la alta sociedad mágica porque su porte y sus vestiduras ya se ha encargado de eso, es inevitable, te comparas a menudo con ella. Tus ojos son castaños no de un azul o un verde que se diferencie del resto, son castaños tan simple y tan comunes como lo eres tu, tu cabello rizo y sin control no podría nunca competir con el brillante y liso cabello rubia de la chica, entonces sabes que la primera plana no hubiera sido igual de haber estado tu en ella.

_― __Que mas da...__―__murmuras en un arrebato de dignidad y orgullo que últimamente han estado de vacaciones. _

Pero tu cerebro no piensa lo mismo que dicen tus labios, ¿acaso se ha convertido eso en una extraña costumbre?

Miras la foto una vez mas y deseas por un momento ser la chica que tan feliz sonríe junto a su ahora esposo, tu quisieras ser la culpable de esa sonrisa y esa mirada, esa mirada con la que sueña a menudo (por no decir todo el tiempo).

Es entonces cuando recuerdas que una vez hace no mucho tiempo esa mirada y esa sonrisa junto a un montón de cosas mas eran para ti, una sonrisa triste aparece en tu rostro al recordar como solían hablar del futuro, un futuro en el que estarían juntos, en el que serias la madre de sus hijos y la dueña de esa sonrisa.

_― __Grises, sus ojos serán grises __―__dijo una tarde mientras caminaban por un parque muggle__―__, y me gustaría que tuviera tu cabello, al menos el color._

_― __¿De que hablas? ―preguntas haciéndote la desentendida._

_― __De Dalia ―soltó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo―, nuestra hija. _

_― __¿Se llamara Dalia? __―__preguntaste esta vez asombrada por la seguridad que tenia el rubio al decir aquello. _

_― __¿Acaso no te gusta? ―inquirió parando en seco―, vamos Hermione, puedes escoger cualquier nombre cuando tengamos el varón. _

_La forma en que te miro, la manera en que el mundo parecía tener sentido entonces. _

_― __¿Ahora son dos? __―__recuerdas haber reído__―__, ¿Que crees que crecen en los arboles, acaso Malfoy?_

_― __Se exactamente como hacerlos, Granger ―sentiste su aliento en tu oído mientras susurra aquello sus labios bajaban lentamente hasta llegar a tu cuello._

_― __Estamos en publico ―fue lo único que te salio en aquel momento donde tu cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su cercanía. _

_El tenia ese maldito don de despertar tu deseo con su sola existencia. Te dedico una sonrisa antes de tomar tu mano y seguir con la caminata._

Esa sonrisa solía mostrarte al verdadero Draco Malfoy, era esa sonrisa la que podía destruir las murallas del corazón mas fuerte, esa sonrisa que hoy extrañas, la misma que hoy le dedica a otra y te duele porque ¡joder! No eres tu.

Caminas unos cuantos pasos a la cocina y por un segundo tu imaginación te juega sucio y crees verle sentado tomando su chocolate con tostadas y es que casi puedes oír el acostumbrado: _― __"hasta que despiertas.__―__"_ Mueves tu cabeza de lado a lado tratando de no pensar en ello, aunque se te da fatal, sabes que es muy tarde para arrepentimientos, pero que le den a todos los que dicen que arrepentirse es de idiotas porque entonces tu serias la mas idiotas, porque te arrepientes y sufres y no puedes superarlo, porque mientras te lo tragues y no le digas a nadie la manera en que las cosas te están afectando no podrás superarlo, porque mientras Draco Malfoy aparezca en las portadas de todos los diarios mágicos no podrás superarlo, porque desde que él se fue te encerraste en tu casa evitando a tus amigos a los que algunas veces quieres culpar, a los que odias por momentos hasta que la razón vuelve a ti y encuentras que la única culpable eres tu.

Grita, llora, maldice cuantas veces quieras, culpa a quien quieras culpar, sabes en el fondo que eso no cambiara nada. Sabes que aunque llores, grites y maldigas a todo aquel que se cruce en tu camino él no volverá, Draco Malfoy no volverá y tienes que aceptarlo.

Hace rato que tu café su puso frío, hace rato que se encuentra una lechuza picoteando tu ventana irritada por tu falta de atención, sales de tus pensamientos y te arrastras (no hay otra descripción para la forma en la que te desplazas últimamente) hasta la ventana, la lechuza te entrega el profeta y espera que pagues para poder retirarse.

_― __Como si tuvieras muchas cosas que hacer __―__dices irritada por el comportamiento del ave__―__. Eres una lechuza. __―__le espetas._

El animal te dedica una mirada de reproche y se marcha.

Pronto te das cuenta que peleas sola y que tu odio hacia el animal no tiene sentido o bueno quizás si, quizás la odias porque ella también te ha dejado sola y la tarea de ignorarte se le da fenomenal. Es tan patético tener que buscar algo o alguien en quien descargar tus frustraciones, buscar la manera de sacarlo todo y algunas veces quisieras gritarlo, liberarte de ese secreto que se volvió tu desdicha y la razón por la que te encuentras en un apartamento, desayunando a medias y ahogándote en tus lagrimas, tratando de hacer feliz a los demás perdiste tu propia felicidad, ¿de que sirvió pensar en los demás antes que en ti? Tus amigos no están enterados de los sacrificios que hiciste solo para evitarles un disgusto, ¿por temor a perderlos? ¿donde están ahora? ¡oh! en sus casas, con sus parejas muy ocupados con su vida como para preocuparse por ti. ¿Que narices importaba que pensaran los demás si tu eras feliz? Ahora estas allí aceptando otra bofetada, poniendo la mejilla una vez mas, el dolor te esta consumiendo, piensas que en cualquier momento tu lagrimas se agotaran.

Con tus ojos llenándose de lagrimas miras nuevamente la portada del diario en tus manos esperando que solo haya sido tu imaginación jugando sucio otra vez.

Pero esta vez tu imaginación no tiene nada que ver, lo que lees es lo que hay, en letras grandes y con una foto que ocupa casi toda la portada lees una y otra vez.

"_Felicidades a la familia Malfoy por su nuevo integrante_"

_El señor Draco Malfoy junto a su esposa son los orgullosos padres de una hermosa niña a la que han llamado Dalia Malfoy Greengrass, de parte del profeta y la comunidad mágica los felicitamos._

_― __Es cierto __―__te dices a ti misma. Luego de grabarte de memoria lo que reza el encabezado._

Tus lagrimas caen en el profeta que mantienes arrugado entre tus manos, el chico en la portada sonríe orgulloso junto a su bebe y su esposa, una vez mas te arrepientes de no haber tenido las agallas, de no haber dicho la verdad a tus amigos, de no haberte permitido ser feliz.

_― __Quiero que todos lo sepan, __―__te confesó una mañana mientras se servia su rutinaria taza de chocolate._

_― __¿Sobre que? ―preguntaste muy entretenida en tu periódico y aun sin mirarlo sabes que le irrita que no le prestes atención y escuchas como pone la taza en la mesa con rudeza._

_― __Quiero que todos se enteren de lo nuestro. _

_― __No es tan fácil ―dicen sin pensarlo demasiado e ignoras por completo la manera en que sus ojos brillan ante la idea de un futuro contigo―, ¿Que dirán tus padres?_

_Levantas la vista y fijas tu mirada castaña en la gris de él. _

_― __Por ellos no habrá problema ―responde sonriendo―, por tus padres tampoco creo que lo haya. Ellos quieren que seas feliz, y yo me encargare de que lo seas._

_― __No creo que les agrade saber que estoy con el chico que trato de matar a mis amigos ―dices sin darte cuenta que le has hecho daño, porque él se arrepiente y aunque le perdonaste él aun se siente culpable y cuando le dices eso de esa forma tan suelta y sin tacto logras hacerlo sentir como una basura, porque aun cuando no te lo diga muchas veces siente que no te merece, pero estas demasiado pendiente de lo que los demás podrían pensar para notarlo. _

_― __Ya te pedí perdón, de verdad me arrepiento de la manera en que te trate ―dice, y estas muy ocupada, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que le ha costado decir esas palabras._

_― __Y te perdone, todo eso a quedado en el pasado __―__dices soltando el periódico, te levantas y te acercas depositando un beso en sus labios__―__, pero mis padres son algo mas complicado. _

_― __¿Y cuanto mas nos ocultaremos? ―pregunto subiendo un poco el tono de voz, era claro que se estaba cansando de ser un secreto―, podríamos empezar por Potter y la comadreja._

_― __¡¿Estas demente?! ―exclamaste―, no se como podrían reaccionar, es muy pronto, Draco. _

_― __No le tengo miedo a potty y al pobretón, algún día se van a enterar ―contesta irritado. _

_― __Algún día, no hoy. ―dices dándole un beso que se torna apasionado y que poco después no tiene control._

Vuelves a la realidad y te das cuenta que aunque te duele y no te deje dormir por las noches, sabes que él lo merece, merece ser feliz, merece tener lo que siempre quiso, una familia. Una familia que quiso formar contigo, una familia que no quisiste darle, ahora te arrepientes, pero es tarde porque tu esfuerzo en ocultar su relación no sirvió de nada. Harry hizo su vida con Ginny y Ron con su chica francesa, tal parece que todos son felices con las personas que ellas eligieron, con las personas que quieren y de las cuales nunca pidieron tu opinión, bien porque sabían que los ibas a apoyar o porque simplemente era una decisión de cada quien. Solo tu pensaste en ellos a la hora de elegir entre tu felicidad y lo que a ellos les gustaría, hoy pagas las consecuencias.

_― __Harry y Ron vienen a cenar por mi cumpleaños __―__dijiste aquella mañana luego de haber fingido sorpresa ante el regalo que el rubio había preparado para ti y del cual hace un mes tenias conocimiento. _

_― __Bien... ―dijo acomodando su camisa―, me parece una excelente ocasión para decirles._

_te atragantaste con un pedazo de fresa y comenzaste a toser sin control. _

_― __¡No! ―alcanzaste a decir entre la tos y la impresión― No quiero arruinar este día peleando con mis mejores amigos, Draco. _

_― __Así que básicamente lo que me quisiste decir es que esta noche no debería aparecer por aquí, ¿no? ―fue un tono frío y seco―. Entendido, disfruta tu día. Adiós. _

No hubo ni un beso, ni una mirada antes que saliera ese día de tu casa solo una sensación que no pudiste reconocer entonces pero que hoy lo ves tan claro, era la sensación de alguien que se ha dado por vencido, alguien que ha dejado de intentar, alguien que se ha cansado de ser un secreto.

Dos semanas después ocurrió lo eminente.

_― __¿La besaste? __―__preguntaste entre lagrimas, tras enterarte por terceros que Draco había sido visto con una chica en el ministerio. _

_― __Mas bien ella me beso a mi __―__dijo tratando de explicar por vez mil el malentendido__―__, ya te dije que ni siquiera la conozco._

_― __Oh... no me mientas, Malfoy. _

_― __No te estoy mintiendo, ¡Maldita sea!¿Por que te iba a mentir? __―__dijo enfurecido__―__, ¡He estado mas de un año siendo tu maldito secreto, esperando que te decidas y le digas a tus amigos sobre nosotros de una puta vez!¿Es que eso no te muestra lo mucho que quiero estar contigo?_

_― __Todos te vieron..._

_― __¡Claro que todos me vieron! ―exclamo―, ¡Es el ministerio de magia, Hermione!¡Por merlín!_

_― ¡Vete!_

_― __Vale, me he cansado. _

_― __¿De mi? Pues anda, ¡Vete!_

_― __¡DE SER TU MALDITO SECRETO! __―__la tensión, en aquella habitación crecía con cada palabra__―__. No puedo seguir así, como si estar juntos fuera ilegal, como si estuviera mal. Si quieres que me vaya, bien. Lo haré, pero no pienso volver, Hermione. No esta vez._

_Lo viste y en la rabia del momento no pensaste que esa seria la ultima vez que le verías. _

__―_ __Vete_

__― Herm... Vale. _―s____us ojos estaban empezando a cristalizarse, pero no se quedó un segundo más._

Ya han pasado tres años desde aquella vez, cumplió su palabra, no regreso. 

La vida y su forma de joderte, hoy te lo has encontrado por casualidad lo vuelves a tener de frente, saludas por mera formalidad esperando un gesto incomodo de su parte pero contrario a lo que pensaste te devuelve el saludo de manera casual, su tono no refleja ningún tipo de sentimiento, es el mismo tono que usarías con un viejo amigo del cual no has tenido noticias en un largo tiempo. Le miras a los ojos y no ves nada mas allá que un bonito color grisaseo, no hay rencor pero tampoco amor, no hay nada. El te ha superado, comprendes que es feliz, que continuo su vida aquella mañana que decidiste que no era lo suficientemente importante como para tragarte tu orgullo y pedirle que regresara.

Le felicitas por su nuevo hijo y te sonríe, no como en tus sueños, no como lo hace en tus recuerdos, es una sonrisa diferente, pero sincera. Con un claro todo de orgullo te dice el nombre de su hijo, Scorpius Malfoy, le escuchas decir y casi podrías jurar que su pecho se inflo por el orgullo que siente al ser padre de nuevo, tu tragas con dificultad y logras contener las lagrimas lo suficiente para poder desahogarte en tu oficina. Sabes que no lo hace a propósito y sabes que no lo puedes culpar o reprocharle nada, solo quisieras volver un minuto en el tiempo y pedirle que se quede.

Tu corazón es un montón de escombros dentro de tu pecho, un órgano que sigue latiendo pero sin sentido, tienes que dejarlo ir aun cuando hace mucho que esta ausente, hoy luego de tres años es momento de comenzar de nuevo.


End file.
